Hopeless
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: "Here I am. Sad, twenty-one year old Lilly Truscott waiting for the love that will never be returned by Oliver Oken. Hopeless or what?" Lilly/Oliver. Oneshot.


**_Disclaimer: HM is not mine. Sadly..._**

**

* * *

****Hopeless**

I sit there anxiously, drumming my fingers on the kitchen table. Telling myself silently over and over that he was coming back. Though who am I kidding? I had lost the battle and he had_ her_ now.

I slow the pace of my drumming to a halt and put my hands in my lap. I look down and the tears start to form. Very slowly flowing down my face but I don't stop them or wipe them away. I don't want to anyway. It's sort of nice seeing everything in a blur. As if none of these horrible incidents ever happened in the first place.

**FLASHBACK**

_I froze at the sight in front of me. My face turned pale and legs began to tremble. This wasn't happening. This COULDN'T be happening. I gulped and blew a shaky breath but they didn't here me. They just kept going at it. Sucking each other's faces of in my apartment._

"_Oliver?" I called out softly and they both sprang apart like an over stretched elastic band. They both tried to slow there heavy breathing looking at me with horrified/guilty looks written in their faces. Oliver stood up leaving Joanie sitting there looking flushed._

"_Lilly…" He whispered. He looked at me with an unreadable expression, his face some what confused. Shouldn't I have been the confused one I mean – why would he do this to me?_

_I looked at her, __gave her a look and she didn't need to have been "told" twice. She stood and slowly left the apartment, slamming the front door shut with a thud that rung in my ears for a few mere seconds._

"_I-I can explain." He started. I wasn't going to cry I was just shocked. My soon to be husband was cheating on me. I never, _never _expected him to do this do me. I looked at him straight in the face a blank expression on my face._

"_Can you?" I said plain out and simple. He had to answer me straight out. No unsure answers or trying to coax me out of it. Just a 'YES' or a 'NO'. His mouth opened and closed a few times and then he looked me straight in my eyes. He looked very serious and I knew he was going to tell me the truth. Too bad this was the answer that was going to break my heart into shattered pieces._

"_No." He whispered and he ran upstairs and shut our bedroom door with a bang. I stood there silent, my hair still dripping from the rain and my eyes slowly closing. I was going to make sure I stood my ground. I would be strong and thankful for his honesty and I would not shed a tear. It was only but a minute later when I broke all my promises and collapsed in a heap on the wooden floor sobbing my heart out._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

At first I tried to keep my cool after that night. Though after two weeks of pure torture he left me. He moved out and went to live with _her. _He even had the nerve to tell me he still very much loved me but she 'fulfilled his needs' I yelled at him that he'll be coming back very soon. He sighed and gave me a sympathetic look (The nerve of him I swear!). He kissed me on cheek and left, leaving me just staring at the door with a dry mouth and the linger of his kiss on the left of my face.

That was a month ago and here I am pathetic Lilly Truscott, sitting like a fool waiting for him. The past 4 weeks and 2 days I have done so and the same thing has been happening. He hasn't come back. I stand up; wipe my tears and what was once a blur of vision before is now clear sight. Everything is back to reality and I walk slowly up to my bedroom.

I lay staring up at the ceiling not daring to look at the spot he used to sleep in. His faint sent of expensive aftershave wafting into my nose. More tears escape and I finally except that I have lost him to her. The better one, the prettier one, the one that can 'fulfil his needs'.

Joanie 'Lucky' Polumbo.

Here I am. Sad 21 year old Lilly Truscott waiting for the love that will never be returned by Oliver Oken. Hopeless or what?

**

* * *

****Okay. So I wanted to try something different. All my stories so far are happy and this time I wanted to try a sad story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my latest story 'Unwanted Attention' but sadly all my work for that story crashed and has been deleted so I'm not going to continue that one. I have other story ideas so don't be discouraged :D**

**Please let me know your thoughts of this story in a review. Thank you.**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Any mistakes I'm sorry.**


End file.
